csifandomcom-20200225-history
Greg and Morgan
The relationship between Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody is one of the newest relationships in the show. This relationship was nicknamed Morganders as well as Grody by fans. Hints: At 73 Seconds, Greg was introduced to Morgan by Nick and Greg was slightly flirty towards Morgan but their conversation lead to an awkward pause. After meeting Morgan, Greg was suprised that Morgan is Ecklie's daughter and Nick also warned Greg not to do what he was thinking because Morgan is Ecklie's daughter.Greg also mentioned to Sara that he just met Morgan. At Tell-Tale Hearts, It was Morgan's first case and she is still adjusting to life in Vegas. Her first task was to check for evidence of the surrounding areas as Greg was processing the inside of the crime scene. Greg also gives her the nickname Hollywood. In Bittersweet was Morgan's and Greg's first case together alone and it was revealed that Morgan is not interested in dating a co-worker as Greg trying to look his best to impress Morgan. Greg was slightly jealous when Morgan was interested in handsome male model (played by Justin James Hughes) who is advertising chocolate. In CSI Down Greg and Morgan were continuously flirty and he was extremely worried when a medavac helicopter which was Morgan onboard was hijacked. Greg seemed deeply concerned for Morgan's safety, more so than the rest of the team. Greg expressed his anger on the hijacker's daughter when she set her father up to trap and sent a gang after them. Even yelling "If they hurt her I swear to you!" while being held back and taken out of the room, but not before he kicks over a nearby chair. In Crime After Crime When Greg got back from examining everyone at a party that the Host was murdered, D.B. tells him to go help Morgan on a case and meet her at a motel. He walks away with a smug smile on his face while D.B. calls back "It's a crime scene, not a date! Ya wacky kid." during which he still has a smile on his face. In Stealing home D.B. Russell told Morgan to find the murder weapon and she can take "her boyfriend Greg" with her and leaving Morgan with a confused look on her face. In CSI Unplugged '''They run into each other. When she explains that she is stressed because she cannot figure out what a white substance was and she said "Russell told me to use my head and my hands. I'm using my head, my hands, not so helpful" and he says "Maybe I have another idea for your hands." Her reaction prompts him to quickly explain himself. At the end of the episode, when she is about to put the old microscope back, he comes up to her and asks her if she's sure about that and that it might come in handy. '''In Altered Stakes: Greg & Morgan @ auto body shop to ask Mr. Ben Gerard about Carl is the real hothead. The mechanic scared of him & as such a good mechanic & fix anything. Greg asked Mr. Gerard about Robert James' murdered & set him off. Morgan asked Mr. Gerard about Mr. Bowden has an access the shop after hour about a set of keys. The vehicles left overnight to have access those to get keys to fix them & keep records about 7 years ago, The vehicles left overnight last May 7, 2005. In Dune and Gloom, Julie Finlay was talking to her boyfriend on the phone and walks in a observation room without knowing Morgan Brody was in the room leaving her with a suprised face. Finn hangs up the phone, embarrassed, and explains the situation to Morgan but Morgan says " Don't be embarrassed I'm glad someone around here has a personal life' to which Finn replies "Really Aren't you going out with Greg?" but Morgan quickly denies it. But later that episode while going around the scene Greg offers Morgan they should grab a beer and Morgan accepted the offer. In It Was a Very Good Year, Greg is really upset about the death of a music historian, that he'd met in the past (actually, the victim was an old crush). Morgan said really beautiful things for him, for example, that he was a handsome guy and really nice (Putting her hands on his). After, she said to him that he had to move forward, and that "The best is yet to come." In Risky Business Class, Donna Hoppe says that Greg and Morgan are really cute together.She also said that "Hojem-Sanders" and "Ecklie" were both Norwegians names, so they had to be careful, because they could be "kissing cousins". They got really embarrassed. In Exile, Greg & Morgan arrive at the scene when they're in the Dressing Room. They walk through a hallway at the crime scene thru the trash bin what they find sack. They need more light when they're close. In Last Woman Standing, Greg shouted Morgan's name when he heard the gun shot. He runs to her side and took the gun from her trembling hand. In Dead of the Class, Greg asked her about her high school life and call her "beautiful blonde". In Backfire, Greg & Morgan find the car, they find out the car belong to Burt Markell. They pop out the trunk & find a charred corpse inside is Burt.Greg tells Morgan & Hodges his theory about Burt was a greenkeeper who carried can of gasoline with him. Burt ingested the mole poison with high Zinc. The enzymes in his stomach with mole poison creates phosphine gas and made him belch that Burt tossed himself into the trunk because his car ran out of gas when he lost his balance. The phosphine gas and made him belch from his mouth to ignited & lock himself inside & blast. In Ghost of the Past Greg reveals to Morgan that he used to be pyschic at a young age. He believes that he inherited his ability from his Grandma Olaf. When he became a CSI, he was forced to choose between Science or being a psychic; he chose science. When Greg makes the decision to return the scene of the crime to try to find some more evidence, Morgan implies that he is crazy for believing that his ability is real. At the end, Morgan apologizes to Greg for implying that he was crazy and tells him that he did a great job in facing the killer and that he was brave considering the danger he was put in. Greg accepts the apology, only to add that it was unecessary because he understands how crazy everything sounded. Morgan offers to buy him breakfast and the two leave. In The Devil & D.B. Russell: Greg runs into the storage to look for Morgan. When he sees a body, he thinks it's Morgan but it isn't her. Later, Ecklie & Greg run towards Morgan who lies on the ground, barely alive. In Take the Money & Run: Greg checks on Morgan at Tangier, because she has been through a lot. Greg keeps an eye on her, offering to take care of the scene himself if she wants to leave. But Morgan is determined to work and she holds herself together until they’re processing the nursery room. (A child was kidnapped.) Greg embraces Morgan when has a breakdown in front of him. Greg reminds Morgan that she’s only human. She is still dealing with her own abduction and it is obvious that it’ll take time before she’s back to normal—or at least, a new version of normal. In Last Supper: Greg arrives the scene to be with Morgan. Dump from the garbage truck. They both take green plastic bags to find human fleshs with maggots. In Under a Cloud: During torrential rainstorm, Sara & Morgan called Greg to buy them food @ RJ's Resturant. In Helpless:A swing shift man teased Morgan because she's night shift. Greg came and he kept looking at her telling her not to care about that guy. Then when she was working with swing shift CSI Banks, Greg saw Morgan trying to call her and asked her if everything was ok. And Morgan tells Greg she can't get a hold of Banks, so Greg asks Morgan if she wants to do a welfare check and swing by her place. Once they get there they meet CSI Banks son, and Greg goes into protective mode to make sure Morgan is safe. In Check In & Check Out: Morgan carries two boxes of files to Greg about motel murder scenes case. There's possessed in the same room 114 when they evidence 1) 11 weeks ago, Mark Bell, he stayed in room when his girlfriend kicked him out. Greg worked with Finn, the maid found him tied to his legs bled to death on the bed. 2) 4 weeks ago, Alex & Tina Garnez's house had been foreclosure on the months. Nick & Morgan hang on this one when Mr. Garner was sneaking with the cigarette in the bathroom while his wife slept. The killer clubbed Mrs. Garner when she was sleeping. Mr. Garner still in Hospital recovering. 3) Last night, The Smiths. Greg & Morgan visited Mr. Garnez in the Hospital. Still think we're dealing with random unrelated events. In Girls Go Wild Greg & Morgan are working on Finlay's case in the lab. In The Lost Reindeer: When Morgan opens her Christmas present (nailpolish), Greg says Finn must be Morgan's Secret Santa. At the end of the episode, during the Christmas party, Morgan finds out Greg was her Secret Santa, he gave her the nailpolish. Morgan smiles and they hug. Season 13 behind the scenes: The writers of CSI has tweeted this behind the scene of Morgan and Greg. The emotional scene shows Morgan was covered in blood and Greg is comforting Morgan or possibly Morgan telling Greg what happened. Reactions: Both fans and the stars themselves seem to like the idea of Greg and Morgan being more than just friends. Quotes: Greg to Morgan: " You miss me already?" (CSI Down) Greg: "You need professional help?" Morgan:"Oh you offering your services?" Greg to DB: "Wouldn't it be safer for Morgan... and the others, if we just let him run?" Greg to suspect: "If they hurt her I swear to you!" Greg running towards Morgan: "Morgan! Are you hurt?" Morgan to Greg: "You still owe me one" D.B. to Greg: "It's a crime scene, not a date, ya wacky kid..." (Crime After Crime) D.B. to Morgan: "You can take boyfriend Greg with you" (Stealing Home) Morgan: "Russell told me to use my head and my hands. I'm using my head, my hands, not so good" Greg: "Maybe I have another spot for your hands"(CSI Unplugged) Morgan: "Why go old school..." Greg: "When you can go ancient" ' Greg to Morgan:' "You, Beautiful Blonde" (Dead Of The Class) Greg to Morgan: Look like you might need a little help to get there (Trends With Benefits) Greg to Morgan: "Good job, Hollywood:" (Tell-Tale Hearts) Morgan to Greg: Nice hand retraction...brown nose Julie to Morgan: Aren't you going out with Greg? (Dune & Gloom) Greg to Morgan: A beer can top.(73 Seconds) Morgan to Greg: Keep digging; see if you can find the rest of it, I could use a beer about now. Greg to Morgan: '''I'll buy you a beer when we're done '''Morgan to Greg: '''You still owe me a beer '''Greg to Nick: That's Ecklie's Daughter Morgan to Greg: '''You don't look like a history nerd. '''Greg to Morgan: Neither do you. Greg to Sara: I ran into Morgan Brody Greg & Morgan: ''' 'Perfect for Christmas' (Risky Business Class) '''Donna to Greg & Morgan: Did anyone ever tell you two, that you're really cute together? - but you should be careful, because both of your family names are Norwegian. Make you kissing cousins. Probably not. just kidding Morgan to Greg: '''You're a hot guy, you're funny, you're smart, a total catch (It's Was a Very Good Year) '''Greg to Morgan: The last night we spent together, I told Allison I would meet her in New York. Even though I knew it would never happen. Morgan to Greg: Why not? Greg to Morgan: Why spoil the prefect memory. Morgan to Greg: She wanted to see you. That's something to hold on to. (gives him an old Sinatra record) Just bought this. You know what Sinatra always said? Greg to Morgan: That's life? Morgan to Greg: No. The best is yet to come (It Was A Very Good Year) Greg to Morgan: Morgan! Morgan! Are you okay? (Last Woman Standing) Morgan to Greg: Yeah! Morgan to Greg: Hey, Where are you going? Greg to Morgan: Anybody looking for me, I have to step out for while. (Ghosts of the Past) Morgan to Greg: Let me buy you Breakfast Greg to Morgan: Deal Greg to Nick: I told you we should've have picked her up (Skin In The Game) Greg to Russell: Russell, Morgan's gone! (Skin In The Game) Greg to Ecklie & Detective Brass on Morgan: Her pulse is weak but she's still alive (The Devil & D.B. Russell) Greg to Morgan: It's your first one back. You went through a lot. I can handle this if you need me to.(Take the Money & Run) Greg to Morgan: You're only human.(Take the Money & Run) Morgan to Greg: You know, when I was taken...when I was being held...at least I knew you guys were looking for me. (Take the Money & Run) Morgan to D.B.: I just got the phone off with Greg. Time heals all, right? We'll gonna find out if that's true. Greg to Morgan: Hey Morgan, I've been looking for you (Passed Pawns) Morgan to Greg: Hey, Its Morgan. Uh, mind picking up me a veggie burger, too & Finn - a grilled cheese Morgan to Sara: We shouldn't have sent Greg to get our food Sara to Morgan on Greg: He's a.... He's a great swimmer Henry to Morgan & Sara: Wait, Greg chow run (Under a cloud) Greg to Morgan: Let him gloat.. I don't like anybody go to bed before sunset, anyway. Morgan to Greg: Neither do I. (Helpless) Morgan to Sara: I'll call Greg right away. Greg to Morgan: '''I bet Finn's your Secret Santa. '''Morgan to Greg: '''Or maybe it's you, trying to cleverly trick me... '''Greg to Morgan: Well, I guess we'll have to wait for the party and all will be revealed. (The Lost Reindeer). Trivia *Greg and Morgan's family names are Norweigans: Sanders & Ecklie. (Risky Business Class) *Greg and Morgan both grew up in California * Greg and Morgan are both History Nerds. (Greg: Las Vegas and Morgan: Los Angeles) (73 Seconds) *Greg and Morgan were introduced to each other by Nick (73 Seconds). *Despite the picking banter, they care about each others safety imensly, especially Greg of Morgan. (CSI Down) *Morgan cares for Greg (It Was A Very Good Year) *Ecklie & Greg ran toward Morgan who lies down on the ground (The Devil & D.B. Russell) *Greg sits beside Morgan's dad (Conrad Ecklie) at the church for Nancy Brass' funeral because Morgan is still in Hospital. *Greg gives Morgan a hug to comfort her when she breaks down during the first case after her abduction. (Take the Money & Run) *Greg & Morgan wear the same black clothes. *Greg is Morgan's Secret Santa. He gave her nailpolish with a note that said 'For your mistletoes'. (The Lost Reindeer) *The Best is Yet to Come Facts *Greg and Morgan love science experiments. *Greg and Morgan have similarities with Danny & Lindsay (CSI:NY). *Greg and Morgan work together on many cases. *Greg is always worried about Morgan and Morgan feels the same way for Greg *Greg seems to have romantic feelings for Morgan almost right off the bat *Morgan and Greg like going through the old forensic evidence Gallery: 1402-16-08-54-.JPG 20131212174831.jpg 20140120172840.jpg 20131003121.jpg 20131114222136.jpg 20131109212506.jpg 20131216130442.jpg Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co1 500.jpg Tumblr lsmnmctUfA1qda2t2.gif Tumblr lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho1 250.gif Tumblr lsixwi3X9q1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg|"Morgan are you hurt ?" Tumblr lsi2heY9Pi1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg Cd4.jpg 101306 D0646b.jpg 100939 D0616b.jpg|'You still owe me one" 100864 D0298b.jpg 101306 D0616b.jpg 4224361222 6d22534f98.jpg cac42.jpg images1234.jpg tumblr_lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho2_250.gif tumblr_lzahv4Mf321r7u8h2.jpg tumblr_ltdlzypn2m1qgq3xn.gif 101297_D0466b.jpg cac1acef44fa2354df5ef13110036222.jpg GW430-69.jpg|How they met? images (1)nbklnhklbnrkjl.jpg images12460.jpg images (30000.jpg images (400000000000000000000000000000000).jpg images (5000000000000000000).jpg images (6000000000000).jpg images (7).jpg|Morgan taking her "Boyfriend Greg" out images0000000000000000000000.jpg|Greg meeting Morgan tumblr_lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao8_1280.jpg tumblr_lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao7_1280.jpg tumblr_lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao2_1280.jpg tumblr_lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzyw1lOaDJ1r2djmco4_1280.jpg Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o3 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o2 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o1 500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o1_250.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o2_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o3_500.gif|Greg loses his temper. tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o4_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o5_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o6_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o8_500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o3 500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o2 500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o1 250.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o4_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o5_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o6_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o7_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o8_500.gif tumblr_lwl72lT3wZ1qg4sr0o4_500.jpg tumblr_lwl72lT3wZ1qg4sr0o2_500.jpg tumblr_m07yowtCOO1r2djmco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m07yowtCOO1r2djmco5_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco3_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco4_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco5_1280.jpg tumblr_m07l4jsXvy1qcv02ko2_400.png tumblr_m07l4jsXvy1qcv02ko3_400.png morganders (3).png morganders (2).jpg morganders (1).jpg 146.jpg 244566.jpg 3.jpg 20131011163938.jpg 20131024105429.jpg 20131128152119.jpg 20131118083006.jpg 20131010220417.jpg 20131115081106.jpg 20131009131415.jpg 20131011213827.jpg Greg and Morgan "The Lost Reindeer".jpg 20131214211623.jpg 20140206124348.jpg 20140206124413.jpg Morgan Crying.png Category:CSI relationships Category:Relationships